1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and, more particularly, to a computer interface with a remote communication apparatus for an exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of stationary exercise machines including treadmills, stationary bikes, and stepping machines has risen in recent times due to the awareness of greater health benefits that result from regular exercise. These machines are found in gyms and health clubs as well as the home. It is not of the ordinary to find individuals that may spend several hours per week on such machines in the quest for a better physique, increased stamina and a higher level of overall general health.
However, many people find such long periods of time boring and repetitious. The surroundings never change, the routing never varies, and the whole workout process just becomes one of tedium until the time limit is obtained, the desired distance is covered, or the number of calories for that session have been burned. The only alternative to this is actual jogging or the riding of a conventional bike outside. However, weather and other factors may prevent individuals from exercising on a regular basis. This is what forced the use of stationary exercise machines in the first place.
While watching television or listening to the radio helps pass the time, while using stationary exercise machines, it does not provide for an interactive exercise session as one would get if actually out jogging or riding a conventional bike. Furthermore, there is no sense of competition when one is using an exercise machine. Competition often pushes individuals to a higher level of achievement and thus a better workout. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can utilize a stationary exercise machine and be afforded an interactive session and a sense of competition while exercising with others.
In the related art, several patents disclose exercise treadmills. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,710, issued in the name of Shimizu et. al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,491, issued in the name of Elder.
Several patents disclose a computerized exercise game machine in the embodiment of an exercise bicycle. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,069, issued in the name of Hall-Tipping, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,417, issued in the name of Smithson et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,435, issued in the name of Shatford et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,891, issued in the name of Melton et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,613, issued in the name of Relyea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,459, issued in the name of Su, describes a computerized exercise game machine providing feedback to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,800, issued in the name of Grant, describes an exercising treadmill with a synchronized video monitor display.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved interactive exercise machine that incorporates real time video graphics.